PhantomShadows
by Hawkcam1996
Summary: It takes place after Phantom Planet. Danny's evil, future self never was destroyed. Here, we find that he has escaped Clockworks grasp and somehow defeated him. This is because something was weakening Clockwork. But what? DP/YGO Xover
1. Dan Returns!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. If I did this story would've been part of the show long ago.

**PhantomShadows part 1**

**Dan Returns!**

**Summary: **This is part one of a four part story. It takes place after Phantom Planet. Danny's evil, future self never was destroyed. Here, we find that he has escaped Clockworks grasp and somehow defeated him. This is because something was weakening Clockwork. But what?

In his lair, Clockwork was watching Danny, for he was now responsible for him since he broke the rules and influenced the boy's decision back during the C.A.T. test. "That boy deserved his second chance. It's hard to believe that he turned into that monster of a ghost that ended up destroying almost everything on the planet," Says the timemaster. He couldn't figure out how Dan still existed! He looked through all of time after the C.A.T. and couldn't find any trace of the evil ghost or any hints to suggest his coming to existence. So how was the phantom still in the thermos? He looks over to said thermos and thinks that very question.

"He must still exist because he's outside of time...but that doesn't explain how he still existed before he was put into the thermos," he says. "I'm supposed to be master of time and yet I can't find the answer to this one question?" He continues contemplating possibilities on the subject and rules each one out. What is the answer? All of a sudden the timemaster grasps his head and cries out in pain. "What's going on?"

Then a voice sounds in his head. "Your worlds will come to an end. You are merely a pawn in my master plan. As is Dan Phantom. Your use has come to an end. But Dan's use has only just begun."

Then the pain diminishes and he loses his power. His eyes widen at what the voice had said. "Oh no! It can't be!" He turns and looks at the thermos. It's shaking like mad. "No!" The thermos explodes, leaving an evil Dan Phantom in its place.

"I'm back. Miss me?" He fires a green laser at Clockwork.

at the Nasty Burger...

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting at a table surrounded by people from around town. "Now I wish nobody knew about my powers," Danny mutters so quietly that not even Sam or Tucker heard him.

"You can never get rid of me. I don't see why you even tried," a too familiar voice says in an amused tone. Danny looks around, hoping he was hearing things. He noticed everyone was frozen.

"What's going on?" He asks no one in particular.

"I'm back and better than ever! You can't defeat me this time Danny!" Danny notices there's a slight echo to the voice, before everyone starts moving again.

"Uh guys? We gotta go," Danny says as he grabs Sam and Tucker's arms and goes ghost. He then flies up and through the ceiling after becoming intangible. After a minute or two, he ends up at Fentonworks. He flies down to the basement with his two friends and let's them go once there.

"What's up Danny? What's wrong?" Asks Sam.

"Yeah, you're kinda quiet," Tucker adds.

"I heard him,"Danny explains with a quiet and almost disbelieving voice.

"Heard who? Danny what's going on?" Sam questions the halfa.

"I heard...me. The future me. The evil me," Danny explains with the same tone in his voice.

Sam and Tucker adopt shocked and slightly scared faces. "Well if he comes back you can beat him just like last time," Sam exclaims.

"But it was weird," Danny goes on, not even aware Sam had said something. "When I heard him...everyone but me was frozen. It was like Clockwork froze time and I was unaffected because of a time medallion. Only I wasn't wearing a time medallion."

Now his friends gain confused looks.

"I have to find Clockwork! Make sure My evil self is still in the thermos!" Danny exclaims.

"But how are you going to do that? Clockwork exists outside of time," Tucker explains.

"That's why I'm gonna borrow the Infimap from Frostbite," Danny clarifies. "Then I'll figure out the rest."

ten minutes later, in the ghostzone...

Danny floats around, looking at the Infimap. He looks up from the map and finds a door in front of him. "Here goes." He goes through the door and finds a platform with a lever on it that looked like Clockwork's timestaff. He floats over to the lever and pulls it. A bright light envelops him and he appears in Clockwork's lair.

He looks around, not finding any trace or Clockwork or the thermos. "I have a bad feeling about this," he says. After a minute, he finds a figure in a purple robe lying on the ground, unconscience. "Clockwork!" He rushes over and turns over Clockwork. He opens his eyes and finds Danny staring at him.

"Danny? How'd you get here?" Asks the timemaster.

"I used the Infimap," he explains. "What happened? Where's your timestaff?"

Clockwork's face immediately goes from a worn-out face to a horrified one.

"You have to stop your evil self! He took my timestaff! GET BACK TO AMITY PARK!" The worn-out, frightened timemaster screams at him.

"What? Oh no! I knew it! It really was him I heard!" He curses himself as he shoots back to the lever and pulls it.

Once he arives back at Amity Park, he finds something completely unexpected. Instead of finding his hometown, he found a wasteland. Everything was in turmoil! Fentonworks was in rubble along with every other building in town, and not a single citizen in sight. "What the heck happened? I couldn't have done this in ten minutes!"

"On the contrary," A voice says behind Danny.

He whips around to find his older self standing in his wake. Only he seemed different. You know, other than the timestaff in his hand. There was a dark aura around him and his eyes were black where it should've been white. His red eyecolor remained in the black, His hair was red, the white on his suit was now red, and he had dark energy around his hands instead of green ectoplasm. He also had a mark on his forehead that looked like the eye of Ra.

"What the-?" He never had time to finish his sentence, for something hit him in the side of the head and he blacked out. When he next opened his eyes, he foud himself in Vlad's old lair. "What's going on?" He asks in a weak voice.

"I'm taking your power. I may not need it because I'm twice as powerful as you but you can never have too much power now can you?" Danny turns his head to find his evil self standing there with something other than the timestaff in his hands. He then notices he's bound to a table. He tries to go ghost but can't.

"That's an ectoranium table with ectoranium cuffs. You can't 'go ghost' while you're in it and you can't use any of your ghost powers. I can however thank to my newfound abilities, you see, I don't just have ghost powers now. I have much more than that but I don't need to tell you because you're going to die here in a minute anyway," explains the evil phantom.

"But if I die you die too," Danny retorts.

"Actually I won't," the phantom says with an evil smirk. "I have come to believe I am not bound by the rules of time. I can do anything to you and still stay alive well and powerful. That's why I still exist you foolish child." Danny now looks worried.

"I'll find a way to stop you, you won't win," Danny says in a low voice.

"In case you haven't noticed, I already have. Amity Park is decimated. You have nothing left. Your family...your frinds...they're all dead. Every single one of them." Dan says with amusement in his voice.

Danny adopts a defeated look on his face. He...was right. He has nothing left.


	2. Duelling and Tea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or Yu-Gi-Oh! I also do not own any of the characters.

**PhantomShadows part 2**

**Duelling and Tea**

**A.N.: **This takes place after PhantomShadows part 1(obviously) and after battle city.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura sit in Yugi's livingroom. Joey and Tristan are fighting over the remote for the TV, while Yugi and Bakura play a friendly game of Duel Monster's. Tea Watches them. While Joey and Tristan are fighting over the remote, they press buttons by mistake, changing the channel over and over. After a minute of channel flopping(who in the right mind would call it channel surfing when they go back to the same channels) they change it to a news station by mistake and the first word they hear is "decimated" until they flop channels again by mistake. They stare at the TV for a moment and Joey takes the remote and changes it back to the news station.

"Authorities have yet to find any suvivors or bodies but they continue to search. They also have yet to find any clues as to what happened to this poor small town but we have some footage of some figures meeting around the former building known as Fentonworks," says the reporter. You can see rubble everywhere! As far as the eye can see! There was but a ring shaped object in the center of the screen and there is a green in the middle of the ring. It's amazing it remained in tact. Then a figure walked through it, you could barely see the white on the black jumpsuit and the white hair.

"Hey isn't that that Danny Phantom dude we've been hearing about?" Asks Joey.

Then, another figure appeared behind the first and the first(now known as Danny Phantom) turns to face the new figure. The new figure had red hair and a red and black jumpsuit like Danny's white and black jumpsuit. The figure also has a red and black cape. After a moment, another figure that looks exactly like the second appears and blasts dark energy at Danny Phantom and he's knocked out. The last figure disappears and the second walks up to Danny. He grabs him and flies off.

Joey looked around the room and sees that Tea and Tristan had sympathetic looks on their faces while Yugi and Bakura had hate and determination in their eyes. "Let me guess, we're going to go there," he says.

"No. We can't afford plane tickets and Kaiba wouldn't help us after I won his tournament. We can't travel by shadowrealm because you guys wouldn't be able to handle it and I know you're going to persist to go. And to top it all off we don't know where that place is," Yugi explains.

"This event is an extraordinary one! Even with the things that normally happen there in Amity Park," says the reporter.

"Well that was convenient. Isn't that in America?" Asks Joey.

in Vlad's lair...

Danny has given up all hope and no longer cares what happens to him. He only wishes he could've been able to prevent this all from happening. He knew it was all Dan's plan to lure Danny into the ghostzone to look for a way to find Clockwork so he could destroy all he loves without anyone to stop him. That way he would give up hope and Dan would gain Danny's power easily.

"I almost wish Sam and Tucker were here to see the look on your face! Then I could kill them after they see their halfa friend give up hope!" Says Dan. "Oh well. I'll have to settle with this." He gets ready to take Danny's power but before he could, a dark portal opens up behind him and he whips around to see an Egyptian teen with crazy gray hair, holding a staff with a ball on its end and wings extending out of the ball. He notices an eye marked on the staff. It's the same eye as the one on his forehead. "Who the hell are you? How'd you get here? Are you a ghost?"

The Egyptian teen just raises his rod in response and Dan falls unconscience. Then he runs over to Danny and breaks the ectoranium braces. "Whoever you are, you shouldn't have come. I was better off dying," Danny says with a depressed tone.

"Frankly I don't care if you were better off in the shadowrealm or suffocating in space, I need to keep him from gaining power and he'll wake up soon," says the Egyptian. Then he pulls Danny through the portal.

in the Egyptian exhibit in Domino City, Japan...

A portal opens up revealing Marik and Danny Phantom. "Ah, you've finally arrived," says Ishizu.

"Who are you people?" Asks Danny.

"I am Ishizu Ishtar and This is my brother Marik Ishtar. We have brought you here so you can learn what is going on," explains Ishizu. "The item my brother holds is the Millenium Rod." Danny looks at the Rod. "I hold the Millenium Necklace." She gestures to the necklace and Danny looks at it. " The Millenium Rod allows my brother to control and manipulate the minds of others. He attempted to do so with Dan Phantom and rendered him unconscience instead. My Millenium Necklace allows me to see the future."

"Wait, hold on a minute! If you could see the future, then why couldn't you warn me about my evil self destroying my town?" Danny demands.

"It is because it was not meant to happen. He was never meant to escape Clockwork's lair and destroy Amity Park. Someone has altered the timeline drastically," replies Ishizu. Danny was tempted to ask how she knew who Dan and Clockwork were but he guessed it had to do with the whole foresight thing. "There are five other Millenium items, each one, allowing the users to do different things. Apparently there is now a new Millenium item out there. Only it's not so much an item as a mind. It's called the Millenium Mind. It is when dark magic is used to infuse dark energy into an entity. I believe this is what happened to Dan Phantom. The Millenium Mind combined with his ghost powers is an overwealming force. If he gains your power, he will become invincible. We need to keep that from happening. So we have prepared a deck for you to blend in here in Japan as a duelist. Marik has used the Rod to alter every living person's memory to forget you are Danny Phantom. We know some people that would gladly take you into their group as a friend. Take this deck and go with my brother."

"I should just let my evil self kill me and get it over with. I barely know how to play Duel Monster anyway," says Danny.

"I shall give you knowledge about the game on the way," says Marik.

"Fine, I might as well try to save the rest of the world," says Danny. He takes the deck and Marik forms another portal. Ishizu hands Danny some money before he leaves. They step through it and end up outside the Gameshop.

"Here we are, just go in and look at some cards, Yugi might end up coming in and suggest some cards on his way out. Ask him where he's going and say you're going to the same place unless it's to someone's house. If that's the case you say you're going somewhere near there. You walk with him in both cases. Try to befriend him. You will raise your status if you do," Marik orders and steps back through the portal.

"And how am I supposed to know who Yugi is?" Danny asks no one in particular. He walks in and looks through the cards.

"See anything that catches your eye?" Asks a man behind the counter.

"Not yet," says Danny.

"Well I just got another shipment of cards today. If you would like to see them I could get them out of the back," says the man.

"Sure, I'll take a look at them," says Danny.

The man walks into the back room and comes back with a box. "These are some rare cards. I hope you finds one that you like. By the way, I'm Solomon Moto," says the one now known as Solomon.

Danny looks through the cards after Solomon lays them out. "What do you want for these?" Danny asks. He points to a Red Eyes Black Chick, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Red Eyes Zombie Dragon, and a Metalmorph spell card. Solomon tells him the price and Danny forks it over. He takes the cards and looks at some more cards. "What about these?" He points to some Armored Dragons and Solomon tells him the price. Danny forks it over again and takes the cards. Then Danny's eye went wide. "What do you want for these Exodia peices?" There's the five peices of Exodia, Exodius, Exodia Necross, and the Contract with Exodia spell card. Solomon gives him the price and yet again Danny forks it over and takes the cards.

"I can't believe I have a customer that can afford all of those cards! They are extremely rare cards," Solomon says while referring to the Exodius, Exodia Necross, and the Contract with Exodia spell card more than the rest of the cards. Then a kid with the same hairstyle as Solomon but multicolored walks in with four other people. Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"Ah Yugi! You should duel this young lad! he just bought a bunch of rare cards from me!" Says Solomon.

A lightbulb goes off in Danny's head. 'I can't believe I didn't figure this out before! That's Yugi Moto! The world champion!'

"Really? Like what?" Asks Yugi.

Then Danny tells him all the cards he just bought.

"Wow! Nice card selections! I'll duel you later though, I'm going to Kaiba corp. to pay Kaiba a visit," says Yugi.

"Really? I was just about to go there to see if I can get myself a duel disk. I wasn't in the Battle City tournament so I didn't get one," says Danny. "Mind if I come along?"

"Sure!" Says Yugi. Then they walk to Kaiba corp. and become great friends on the way. Danny gets himself a dueldisk and they go right outside Kaiba corp. to duel. Joey was surprised to see all of the Red Eyes's.

five minutes later...

Yugi had five monsters on the field while Danny had none. Danny had Swords of Revealing Light in play so Yugi could not attack. "I activate Contract with Exodia!" Danny plays the spell card and summons Exodia Necross. "I play three Monster Reborns!" He does so and summons Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and Red Eyes Zombie Dragon. Yugi activates the effect of one of his monsters which allows him to activate a spell or trap card from his hand, even when it's not his turn (I don't care if Yugi doesn't have a card like this in the show.) He chooses to activate his own swords of revealing Light and Danny ends his turn.

Yugi draws a card and says "I sacrifice three monsters to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yugi didn't want to use the Egyptian God Cards in this duel but Danny insisted. "I end my turn."

Danny draws a card, lays a face down and ends his turn. Yugi draws a card, summons a monster and ends his turn. Danny does the same as the last turn. Yugi then draws a card, sacrifices three monsters, summons Obellisk the Tormentor, activates Monster Reborn, and summons the Winged Dragon or Ra. (He discarded it earlier in the duel.) Yugi then ends his turn and Danny's Swords of Revealing Light loses effect. Danny switches his monsters to defense position and ends his turn. Yugi then uses Obellisks special ability to power it up by destroying two of his monsters. He then attacks Exodia Necross and ends his turn. Danny lays another face down and ends his turn. Yugi uses two more Monster Reborns, summons Slifer and Ra back to the field(they were the monsters he sacrificed) and destroys the rest of Danny's monsters after using Slifer's and Ra's special abilities. He ends his turn and Danny just ends his turn knowing he has lost and Yugi finishes Danny off.

When Danny, Yugi and the others returned to the Gameshop, Danny wonders why his ghost sense keeps going off around Yugi. Everyone heads into the livingroom and Danny goes to the bathroom. Then he says "There's something abouth Yugi and Bakura that keeps making my ghost sense go off and I'm going to find out what," Danny then goes ghost and flies into the living room after becoming invisiblie and intangible. He thinks he can find his answer by overshadowing someone and changing the subject. So he picks Yugi so he can get some answers from Bakura. He then attempts to overshadow Yugi.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Yugi screams out in pain.

'What's going on? This never happens when I overshadow people!' Thinks Danny. Then Danny involintarilyshoots back out of Yugi's body and into Tea's. Danny looks down and sees Tea's clothes on him. 'Well that was weird,' He then tries to exit Tea's body and for some odd reason, can't. 'Something's definately wrong!'

Then the gang turns their attention to the TV. They were watching a broadcast of a duelling tournament and Dan appeared and blasted the field and destroyed the holoprojectors. "Danny Phantom! If you don't come back to Amity Park in one day and give yourself up to me, I will go around destroying every city in America! And if you still dont't give up yourself, I will destroy every city on the planet!"

'You will whether I give myself up or not' He looks down at the body he is inhabiting. 'I can't give _myself _up now anyway. I have such rotten timing. If I give myself up, I'll be giving up Tea too. Why does my life suck?'

"How long is Danny going to be in the bathroom? Do Americans always take this long?" Asks Tristan.

"Yugi are you sure you're okay?" Asks Joey.

"Yeah I'm fine," Yugi answers him.

"I'll go check on Danny!" Danny blurts out, then shoots towards the bathroom to get away from everyone and think.

'Pharoah? What just happened?' Asks Yugi.

'Something tried to take control of our body. But I was able to force it out. I may have used too much magic in doing so and cursed it,' explains the pharoah.

'Did you sense it? I had the feeling I have around Danny right before that happened. And when Tea left, the feeling was gone,' says Yugi.

'Yes, I noticed that as well. I feel that there is more to Danny than we know. And now somehow Tea is involved,' says the pharoah.

'You don't think Danny had the Millenium Rod now do you?' Asks Yugi.

'I do not know,' replies the pharoah.

with Danny...

Danny has arrived at the bathroom. He then tries to go ghost. Amazingly it works but he's still Tea. His jumpsuit is different too. It's got the same design and everything but it looks more like Danni's outfit than his. And his hair still looked like Tea's only it's white instead of brown. 'This day keeps getting weirder and weirder,'

Danny then phases through the door and unlocks it from the inside. He then powered down. Only then, did he notice he needed to pee pretty bad. 'Oh god!' He looks at the toilet, then at the skirt he's wearing. 'This is just so wrong on so many levels. I feel like a perve.' He locks the door again and walks over to the toilet.

a little after that...

Joey and Tristan were coming walking toward Danny. "Hey Tea! Where's Danny?" Asks Joey. Danny had only just come out of the bathroom so they saw him come out.

"Uh...he was coming out when I was still coming and he said he had to go and took off out the door. I then realized I had to go to the bathroom so I went," replies Danny.

"Well that stinks. I was going to challenge him to a duel," says Joey.

"And lose," Tristan mocks Joey.

"What was that?" Joey shouts angrily.

"Oh nothing," Tristan plays dumb.

"That's what I thought," Joey says victoriously.

Then Danny says "Listen guys, I've gotta go now to. I'll catch ya later!" Danny runs out the door while saying the last sentence.

"Okay see ya," says Tea.

'I'm so lucky these people speak english,' Danny thinks to himself. Once outside, he goes ghost and flies around town. "Hey is that a museum? Maybe that's where I was when I met Ishizu."

He flies down to the museum and flies inside. He looks around while invisible and finds the person he's looking for-Ishizu. He then powers down andwalks up to Ishizu.

"This is very unfortunate. You cannot live you life as Tea Gardner, yet I have no way of relieving you of her body," Ishizu says before Danny can say anything.

"How'd you know it was me?" Asks Danny.

"You were about to tell me yourself," she replies.

"Right! The 'see the future' thing. Forgot," says Danny.

"I'm afraid you must live as Tea until we find a way to remove you from her body," says Ishizu.

"I kinda figured that," Danny says irritatedly.

"I will have Marik set up a link between your mind and Tea's so she can tell you where she livs and other things. And also she will be able to take control if she pleases and you do not mind. Even though she is the true owner of the body, right now you are so she will need your permission to take over, even if she believes she is the owner of the body. Which means even if we separate you and Tea, you may still be in her body and she will become a second Tea," Explains Ishizu.

"Oh great! So no matter what I'm stuck being Tea?" Asks Danny.

"Yes and she is unaware of you controlling her body at the moment but once I set up the link she will be fully aware," Danny turns around to see Marik.

"But if she becomes aware that I am controlling her she will want me out of her body and if I give her control she'll tell Yugi and the others. Plus she won't tell me where she lives and everything. All because it would be weird having a guy controlling her body," says Danny.

"She will not be able to look into your memories so just make her believe you are a girl," says Ishizu.

"Easier said than done," Danny says nervously.

"And just in case she ends up telling someone you're in her head whether out of desperation or she doesn't want to keep it a secret, I'll give you my a Millenium item that I will create with my Millenium Necklace," says Ishizu.

"You can claim to be a spirit that resides in the item and we can say it was one of the unknown Millenium items like the Millenium Mind, which more than one person can have. And we can say that it gives you ghost powers to explain your powers if anyone sees you," says Marik.

"Give me one hour to make the item and I will give it to you, then my brother can et up the link," says Ishizu.

"Oh and After I brought you to the Gameshop I went back and swiped the timestaff from Dan," Marik says with a smirk. "So I can rewind time and set up the link at the time you entered that body so Tea doesn't supect anything. We will place the item outside and you let Tea have control when the link is set up so that when she goes outside, she will find it and when she put it on, you will take over so that she thinks the item made her body belong to the 'spirit of the item'. While you're not in control, you can hide your presence from Tea or anyone that has a Millenium item. Other item holders can sense you if you don't do this." Marik pulls out the timestaff and a time medallion. "Put this on and right before I let time proceed I will take it off of you. Try to sit like Tea was when you entered her body."

"Okay," Danny complies. An hour later, Ishizu finished making the item.

"It's the Millenium earring. Hold on to it until Marik removes your medallion. Place it on your lap before he does. He will then take it and wait for Tea to come out. If she's alone, he will place it in her path," orders Ishizu.

"Okay," Danny complies.

Then Marik rewinds time to the designated time and they go to Yugi's living room and Danny sits the way he remembered Tea was sitting when he entered her places the earring on his lap and Marik takes the earring and the medallion after setting up the mind link. He then heads outside and lets time run. When Tea comes out, she's with the others. He follows them until Tea is alone and places the earring in her path. She sees the earring and thinks it pretty. So she puts it on and Danny takes over. 'Uh hi. I am the spirit of the Millenium Earring you just picked up. It's not a wellknown item, even to the Ancient Egyptians. My names Danny.'

'Danny?' Asks Tea.

'I mean Daniela. Danni for short. I was one of the pharoah's subjects,' Danny makes up the last part, remembering what Ishizu had told him about Yugi and the pharoah.


	3. Shadow Duels

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing so get off my case...I need what's in it to type.(bad joke)

**PhantomShadows part 3**

**Shadow Duels**

'So Danni, what are we doing today?' Asks Tea.

'We are going to meet up with your friends,' replies Danny.

'Oh yeah but I mean after that,' Tea clarifies.

'Whatever we feel like doing I guess,' Danny replies again. Sometimes her just wishes Tea would shut it so he didn't have to disguise his mental voice as a female one.

Danny was walking on the street while talking to Tea. When he arrived at the Gameshop, darkness surrounded him. 'What's going on?' Tea panics.

'You think I know?' Danny retorts.

Then, Dan appeared, facing the Gameshop. "So this is where he's been hiding? All the way in Japan? Wow. He's desperate to stay away from me," Dan says.

'Crap! How did he find me?' Danny panics.

'He's looking for you?' Asks Tea.

'Long story! No time!' Danny shuts her up. He then goes ghost. Dan turns around to see a teenage girl, who is a ghost.

"Who are you?" Asks Dan.

'I thought you said he was looking for you? Wouldn't he know what you look like?' Asks Tea.

'Not if I look like you,' Danny counters.

'Oh right,'

"Oh I'm no one you know but I know you," Danny says as he powers up an ecto-laser.

'Which is it? He knows you or not?' Asks Tea.

'He knows me! I'm just trying to keep him from finding out who I am! He wants to take my power!' Danny screams at Tea.

'Oh,' she replies.

"Well you think you can defeat me? I am the most powerful ghost to ever live and I have the power of the shadows on my side! I am nearly invincible!" Dan warns.

"Keyword: Nearly!" Danny fires an ecto-laser at Dan. It hits him but he isn't even phased.

"Oh I'm sorry did you do something?" Asks Dan. He waves his arm and shadows fly out of the wave and slam Danny against a tree. "Pathetic waste of ecto-plasmic energy. I should just destroy you hear and now!"

'I thought you said he was after your power? Wouldn't you be more powerful?' Tea asks.

'He only wants my power because if he has it he'll be invincible! He's more powerful than me with both ghost powers and the power of the shadows on his side!' Danny screams again.

All of a sudden, shadows begin to envelop Dan. Danny stands against the tree, confused.

"Tea? Is that you?" Asks a voice behind him.

Danny turns to see Yugi, only taller and his voice is deeper. Like when he duels. It's the pharoah!

"Uh no I'm not this Tea you speak of," says Danny.

"You're a terrible liar," the pharoah says while spotting Danny's earring. "Where did you get that? It has the eye of Horus on it."

**A.N.: **No flames for false information on the eye please. It looks like the eye of Ra but it's not right?

"It's the Millenium Earring. It's one of the unknown Millenium items that is even unknown to most Ancient Egyptians. It allows me to have ghost powers and put a spirit in my head. Or technically it put me in Tea's head and I became the owner of this body so she needs permission to take over her former body now," Danny gives up on pretending.(That was fast)

"Interesting," says the pharoah.

"Interesting indeed," a voice from behind Danny.

Danny shoots around to see that Dan has broken free of the shadows.

"Give it to me now!" Dan demands.

"She can't. Even if she were to hand it over to you you can't use it. It would deem you unworthy because it has chosen Tea as its holder. Anyone else who tries to weild it shall be consumed by the shadows. It's like this for all Millenium items. The only way you can use it is to win it in a shadow duel and in order to have a shadow duel you need a deck to play with since nowadays shadow duels are Duel Monster games with a Millenium item on one side," explains Yugi.

"And this place sells cards?" Asks Dan.

"Yes," Yugi replies.

"Then I shall take what I need," Dan flies into the store.

"No! Grandpa!" Yugi runs in after him and Danny flies in as well.

Once inside, they see Solomon on the ground and Dan looking through cards. "These will have to do," says Dan.

"You hurt Yugi's grandpa! Prepare to taste the shadows ghost!" The pharoah shouts.

"Save it human. I will duel you for your Millenium item soon enough. But let's make it more fun. I'll set up a shadow tournament using the very person who set up the biggest tournament of all time. Seto Kaiba himself! Hahahaha!" Dan laughs while flying through the ceiling.(Weird time to laugh)

Then Yugi takes over and runs to his grandpa. "Grandpa! Are you alright! Grandpa!" Danny looks away, unable to bring himself to look at the old man lying on the ground.

later that day...

Seto Kaiba is talking on the news about the incident in Amity Park. All of a sudden, his eyes change to what Dan's look like. "I am setting up another tournament and it will start one week from all you duelists out there, be ready for the competition," Kaiba announces.

"That snake Dan!" Yells Danny.(Ironic seeing as that's him)

"Well he is an evil ghost," says Joey. "But why bring him up?"

"Because that wasn't Kaiba announcing that tournament. It was Dan," Yugi says with hate in his voice.

"Really? It looked more like Kaiba than Dan," says Joey.

"Dan posessed him you numbskull!" Danny yells.

"Geesh! Tea's never been this moody before," says Joey.

"MOODY?" Danny screams. He's especially mad because he's a guy an no one really calls guys moody. Well...usually anyway.

Danny then punches Joey through the wall.

"Wow. Tea's got one heck of an arm," says Tristan.

"Thank you," Danny thanks him.

one week later and two days later...

"This shadow tournament turned out to be pretty fun!" Dan exclaims. He beat Marik Ishtar in the first round which is amazing because Dan was using random cards from a single shop. He used Marik's Millenium Rod to send a bunch of innocent duelists to the shadow realm and Yugi finally tracked him down after each of the other item holders(minus him, Danny, and Bakura) tried to stop Dan by duelling him. He beat each one. Taking not only each of their Millenium items but their best cards as well. Now Yugi is duelling Dan and has the three Egyptian Gods on the field. Dan isn't worried in the least. Which in turn worries Yugi.

"You may have beaten all the item holders so far and sent them to the shadow realm but I've beaten each of them before and I've never lost! And I don't intend to do that now!" The pharoah shouts.

"Well you will anyway human," Dan draws his next card and activates a...shadow card? "I activate the shadow card ghostly tendrils! It destroys every card on the field! Monster, spell, or trap! God card or not!" Translation: Can destroy Egyptian God Cards.

"That's impossible!" Then shadows come out of the projection(not holographic in a shadow duel) and destroy Slifer, Obellisk, and Ra. "No spell card can destroy the Gods!"

"Weren't you listening? I was using a shadow card! Not a spell card!" Dan explains.

"What's a shadow card?" Asks the pharoah.

"It's a card type created by the same person that helped me find Danny Phantom's hiding place. He made many for me while I was duelling the other item holders. He started making them with the Millenium Rod after I beat Marik. Once I gave him the Millenium Necklace he made them faster. Then he gave them and the Millenium items I've gained back to me," explains Dan.

"Who created those cards? Who gave them to you?" Asks the pharoah.

"I would tell you if this duel wasn't already over," says Dan.

"It's not over yet," the pharoah is extremely worried now. Since he's defenseless and all.

"You may think you can save that kid whose body your inhabiting by going to the shadow realm yourself but I'm sorry to say this but your going body and soul. Oh wait! I'm not sorry to say it! Hahaha!(Cheesy)" Explains Dan. "I activate the shadow card 'shadow ritual'! It allows me to summon one shadow monster. Also created by the creator of the shadow cards if I might add. And I choose the shadow monster 'The Destroyer of Light! Which has over two-thousand attack points!"

"Oh no! I only have one-thousand nine-hundred lifepoints left!" Exclaims the pharoah.

"Exactly! So this duel is over!" Exclaims Dan. "Attack Destroyer of Light!"

"Yugi. I've failed you. I'm sorry," the pharoah says softly.

"Now for that Gardner girl," Dan says after walking over and taking Yugi's Egyptian God Cards.

one day later...

'Tea! The only way we're gonna win this duel is if we work together! We have to avenge Yugi!' Danny screams.

'Right!' Tea agrees.

"You can't win this! I can read your mind and I can see the future. With both of those this duel is mine!" Dan exclaims. 'Especially with my shadow cards and shadow monsters.'

"That's what you think," Danny informs Dan. "Even if you can see what I will do before I do it, that doesn't mean you'll be able to counter it! Same goes for reading my moves through my mind!" Danny draws a card. "Like I doubt you can counter this! I activate the spell card 'Contact with Exodia'!"

"Oh no!" Yells Dan.

"This duel is over! Attack Exodia Necross!" Shouts Danny. He finishes the duel and takes all the Millenium items from Dan and the Egyptian God Cards. "What the-?" A stream of ecto-plasmic energy goes from Dan and into Danny. Then some dark energy does the same. "I guess I won his powers too."

"Amazing, you managed to beat my pawn in a shadow duel and avoid battling him directly with your powers, in turn, taking his powers," says a voice from behind him.(Again)

Danny whirls around and sees a white-haired teenage boy standing there, on a platform below him.(Any guesses?)

"Bakura?" Asks Danny.

"You know 'Tea' you shouldn't whirl around like that when someone is standing on a platform below you. The person might 'see' something," says Bakura.

"Shut up!" Danny blushes.(Is he actually a girl or something?)

"I'm surprised you haven't asked what I was talking about when I said 'my pawn'," says Bakura.

"Actually I didn't even notice that," Danny replies while Bakura sweat drops.

"Well It's because I'm 'The Mastermind' behind everything that's happened in the past week and a half," Bakura explains.

"You? You're behind the destruction of my hometown? But I thought that was my evil self?" Asks Danny.

"Well I'm the one who freed him and gave him the Millenium Mind. And the shadow cards and shadow monsters,"

Bakura clarifies.

"Shadow whatsywhats?" Asks Danny.

"Nevermind them. He didn't get to use them on you so you don't know," Bakura explains.(Sort of)


	4. The Mastermind

**Disclaimer: **Things I own here: nothing. Things I want to own here: everything. Isn't life a gander?

**PhantomShadows part 4**

**The Mastermind**

**A.N: **This is such a short one it's going to be a chapter instead.

"So since I finally got rid of the pharoah thanks to you but I can't get rid of you using you I will just destroy you," says Bakura.

"Come again? That was a lot of you's," Danny is puzzled.

"Just die!" Bakura jumps at him and Danny goes intangible.

"And that was supposed to be...?" Qeustions Danny.

"A distraction," says Bakura.

"Huh?" Then Danny turns around and meets fist. When Danny hits the ground, ecto-plasmic beams are shot at him. "What the-?"

"Surprised? I'm not called 'The Mastermind' for nothing. I created the Reality Gauntlet way back in Egypt and somehow it ended up it the ghost zone. There's other Reality items you know. Like the second Reality Gauntlet, The Reality Helmet, the Reality Chestplate, And the Reality Pants! Cheesy name I know. But when you have all five you don't just control reality, you become a god. Able to change reality at will. The power to manipulate reality is infused to your very being. Those accursed Millenium items keep me from getting rid of their holders with the reality items so I used Dan Phantom," Explains Bakura.

"I also used the power of reality to make myself into a halfa just like you and Vlad Plasmius. I lost the Reality items long ago. But I don't need them anymore. Their power is infused in me. And once I take all of the Millenium items and the Egyptian God cards from you, I will be impossible to stop! The onlything stopping me in those accursed Millenium items and if they belong to me no one can use them to stop me! This will be a shadow game instead of a shadow duel. That idiotic Dan Phantom couldn't figure out that you didn't have to duel to get it. You just have to play to get it. So prepare to die halfa!" Bakura yells.

"I don't think so," says Danny. Then copies of Danny appeared all around Bakura. "Remember the Ghostly Wail?"

"Oh crud. I always leave something out of the equation," says Bakura.

Then Danny hits Bakura with his ghostly wail. Bakura is defeated and Danny gets the Millenium Ring.

**A.N.:** Yeah yeah I know, crummy ending but I need time to work on other stories so I ended it quick.


End file.
